rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Cyrius
Cyrius Serious is a Mahjarrat who is at the moment sided with the Godless, though it is unclear if he really is one of them. Cyrius is roleplayed by Jack The Mad. Cyrius has always been self-serving, he never did care for what the gods wanted. After a long history with Zaros, he joined the Godless for reasons unknown. Cyrius is suspected of still following Zaros. Cyrius has a hatred for anything Saradominest due to Saradominests practically ruining his life during the 3rd and 4th ages. Cyrius is currently with the Godless, for reasons he is unsure of. Cyrius is rather young but he acts much older than he really is. He claims he grew up quicker. Cyrius, apon being cursed by a witch on Freneskae, has a soul of a long dead mahjarrat named Lairamal in his body. Lairamal can take over him and amplify his power to double the time. However, he cannot be Lairamal too long because his Divsion Two body can only hold that power for so long until it kills him. Cyrius is often haunted by a nightmare he had while his ship was docked beside the Freneskae volcano, he beleives he shared a dream with Mother Mah, but he isn't sure completely. Cyrius is unclear to his goals. Biography Very Humble Beginnings (2nd Age) It was a dark and stormy night in the rougher regions of Freneskae. A tribe known as the Virsel tribe, lead by the mahjarrat, Crevor, had abducted an enemy tribe leader's daughter, Mivona of the Dargonu tribe. Mivona was a very attractive young woman, Crevor was a very horrible man and it had been awhile since he had been with a woman, so he assaulted her. Crevor was afraid he had impregnated Mivona in his hormone episode, and wanted to use magic to remove his mistake. Mivona lied that she was infurtile and did whatever she could to not look pregnant, she wanted to protect her child, she named him Cyrius, the name of her loving father that missed her so. She gave birth to him on her own, and cradled him in her arms. Crevor discovered Cyrius and demanded he be killed because he did not want a child to be part his tribe and part enemy tribe, also he had been given the metallic grey skin of his mother except for his blood red eyes which he got from his father. Mivona begged to atleast have one more day with him, Crevor said fine just so she could shut up. Crevor was still very attracted to her and desired her to be his 10th wife. Mivona escaped while the tribe members slept, she knew of a gang of pirates known as the Zarvoth tribe that could raise her son. She snuck into one of their ships, and left her son there with the name Cyrius attached to his basket. The ship sailed off, she smiled then took her life. She would rather have died than be just one of many wives to the horrible Crevor. A Pirate's Life For Me (2nd Age) Cyrius was accepted by the Zarvoth pirates lead by Captain Derilich. He was raised by them and they kept his name, Cyrius. He grew very close with Derilich. He knew he wasn't his actual father, but they both acted like father and son. Cyrius as a child was the cabin boy. He prepared food, cleaned, things such as that. Cyrius had a friend that was a bit younger than him, Malstrom. Malstrom for some reason hated wearing shirts and used brute force. In his teenage years, Cyrius was eager to join the band of pirates and he was given the job of being the one who steered the ship. Cyrius was the best sailor probably on the ship, he every day almost came up with new tactics and he was just then hitting puberty. He had one tactic by using the large ship they owned to literally ram into other ships to damage them enough then raid them. Cyrius quickly went from wheel operator to first mate. Cyrius conducted many raids with his pirate gang on land and sea, they were becoming very successful pirates. At one point, the pirate crew had their ship docked beside the volcano where Mother Mah was beleived to be. Cyrius had a nightmare that night that caused mental damage. He beleives that this dream was one shared with Mother Mah but he is not for sure. The dream still haunts him to this day and the mention of Mother Mah or the Muspah makes him uneasy. Cyrius one day while raiding a village near a beach met an old witch. The witch called him greedy and evil, he said he wasn't evil. The witch then gave him a curse that gave him an evil side. Other than a scar by his eye, Cyrius didn't seem to affected by it and continued his life as a pirate. Often in his spare time, he studied and practiced Necromancy. He was very talented in Necromancy and he had much potential. Soon, while they were sailing, they docked at a port where they saw a jackal-headed man named Itchlarin. Ichlarin said he'd take them away from the horrible Freneskae and to a better world, Gielinor. Cyrius, his pirate group, and multiple other tribes agreed. Itchlarin then took them to a new world. Goodbye Freneskae, Hello Gielinor (2nd Age) Cyrius was brought to Gielinor at a young age of 170 by Ichlarin, along with a lot of other Mahjarrat. Derilich and Cyrius worked on the same things under Ichlarin. Ichlarin wasn't very fond of Cyrius's Necromancy and Cyrius grew annoyed at him. Cyrius studied about the enemy, Zaros. Zaros seemed to appeal to him more than Ichlarin did and he had thoughts of betraying Ichlarin but set them aside for the time being. One smaller mahjarrat, Nocturne, a mahjarrat Cyrius had met on Freneskae before, didn't like Zaros too well and perfered Ichlarin. Later Zaros came to the mahjarrat to recruit them, Cyrius happily joined. Nocturne on the other hand, dissappeared. Captain Cyrius (2nd Age) Unlike Ichlarin, Zaros allowed Cyrius to go all out on his Necromancy. Derilich became a naval captain, and later, so did Cyrius. Cyrius worked as a captain, using similar tactics as he did during his life of a pirate. He commissioned a ship that was full black but with a white Zarosian symbol on the sails, had a kind of armor on the front to make ramming ships easier. He named the ship The Ram. The Ram was a large and effective ship, perfect for ramming enemy ships. He fought hard against Saradominsts during the Zaros and Saradomin wars. Cyrius reported to General Zamorak. Cyrius had later heard that his old friend, Malstrom, had lost his arm in a battle and Cyrius took some metal and enchanted it to create a metal, but working, arm for Malstrom. Cyrius met the mahjarrat, Crevor, and they realised they were father and son. Crevor tried to kill Cyrius but Cyrius was able to fire an ice barrage at him, freezing Crevor completely. In fear he would escape, Cyrius didn't thaw him out to deliver the final bow. Instead, he closed the frozen mahjarrat in a metal box and buried it in a cave above what is now Rellekka. Cyrius was of pretty good power, with his potential and knowlage, his Necromancy soared. He had owned 99 wights: 33 Rangers, 33 Melee Users, 33 Magers. Cyrius had gotten news one day that Derilich's ship was attacked by dragonkin led by the dragonkin, Sahpithah. Sahpithah took credit for killing Derilich himself and Cyrius was infuriated. Cyrius took a 20 year break from being a captain to create the ultimate staff, some of his mahjarrat allies helped create a powerful orb out of many combinations of runes for the staff, cutting it into a diamond shape. Cyrius searched for bane ore and created a small blade on the edge of the staff, bane being a metal that could kill a dragonkin. Cyrius began training, filling himself up with magical energy until he noticed something. He had a cap that was full, and it hit him. He was a Division Two. He kept it secret for the time and then still went on with his plan. Cyrius then found Sahpithah and challenged him. Cyrius was loosing at first, when he used quick thinking and tripped the dragonkin over. Sahpithah fell face first and Cyrius took the staff blade and stabbed it in the back of the neck, some parts of the blade breaking off. Cyrius removed the blade and Sahpithah choked to death on the bane blade peices. Cyrius returned to his ship, The Ram, and took the wheel. The crew knew their captain had returned and won. Zaros's empire was growing and growing and Cyrius was becoming a respected captain. He was waiting to hear if he would be promoted to Admiral when he got a visit from General Zamorak. Zamorak said he was giving him and a few others an offer to help him overthrow Zaros and promised Cyrius great things. Cyrius considered this and he said no, he did not like how Zamorak goes about things and to have him as a god would be insane. Zamorak, displeased at this, attacked Cyrius. Cyrius could not fight over the very powerful Mahjarrat and he was defeated to almost death. Zamorak, believing him dead left Cyrius's home in Senntisten. Cyrius in an attempt to heal his very fatal injuries fast, used a lot of his rejuvination energy, permanently. Cyrius felt his cap lower more dramatically than ever, all the way to his minimum. To his slight relief his minumum was higher than most Division Two's. At this point it was already known he was a Division Two but he still had respect for his capability. He was no longer as powerfull as he once was, now even a lower Division Two. He was lost a bit, but he met a Division Two mahjarrat that felt sorry for him and still saw potential in him. Her name was Sivlerizza. Sivlerizza and Cyrius fell in love very quickly and on the day they were married, Zamorak banished Zaros. God Wars (3rd Age) The God Wars were most likely the worst years of Cyrius's life. Newly weds Cyrius and Sivlerizza learned of Zaros's banishment quickly and Cyrius theorised what would happen next. He was right, too. A lot of Zarosians became Zamorakians. Zamorak was banished but he knew this wouldn't be over, once again he was right. Zamorak returned as a full fledged god and he and Saradomin sent their followers to wipe out all knowlage of Zaros. It became known about Cyrius's cap lowering dramatically and he feared this would make him a target. Cyrius and Sivlerizza decided it was best to stay in Sennestian where they were safe at the time and wait out these wars. Much time past and Cyrius and Sivlerizza were having a bit of fun one night and the following morning Sivlerizza was pregnant with twins. Now that Sivlerizza was pregnant with his children, Cyrius was more protective of her. She had spent a lot of time with this other mahjarrat named Ghizard. Ghizard was a large mahjarrat who was very muscular, he fought with a large dragon two handed sword. Cyrius suspected he was a Zamorakian spy, but he had no evidence. The twins were born and they named them Vercilla and Igneous. They had everything of Sivlerizza except for their blood red eyes, Sivlerizza had reddish skin and yellow eyes. Sivlerizza started leaving the house more and more and Cyrius was getting suspicious. One night, he followed her and to his horror, he saw Sivlerizza and Ghizard kissing. He growled and yelled at both of them. Ghizard remarked tha t he was much better and Cyrius looked like some skinny idiot. Sivlerizza said that she prefered Ghizard more and also to his suprise, Ghizard's entire house had Zamorak's symbols around. Ghizard was a spy of Zamorak, and Sivlerizza secretly turned Zamorakian. Ghizard and Sivlerizza then went back to Cyrius's house and he chased them there. They only had time to grab one child, and that child was his son Igneous. They then teleported away, leaving Cyrius and Vercilla alone. Years went past and Sennestian was under attack by Zamorakians and Saradominests, Sivlerizza was only a child of 80 at this time. The Zarosians were holding them off until Cyrius noticed some icyene fly into the area where Vercilla was. He panicked and ran into the room where he witnessed an Icyene decapitate his daughter. Cyrius shot a fire spell at the icyene's face but he managed to live and flew away. Cyrius began his hate towards Saradominests when he heard that icyene was called a hero. The Saradominests and Zamorakians then were starting to win, the Zarosians fleed. Cyrius wandered around, occasionally participating in the wars. He only met with his kin if it was time for the ritual, which he came close to being sacrificed in. Cyrius had met with his old friend, Malstrom and the two were later caught in the middle of a fight. Malstrom was killed by multiple Saradominest humans which enraged Cyrius. Lairamal took over Cyrius and then he attacked and killed multiple Saradominests. Cyrius's hatred for Saradomin amplified more. Cyrius, after years past, met a mahjarrat named Igneous. Igneous beleived that Ghizard was his father and hated Cyrius. Sivlerizza also was there and she ambushed Cyrius. Cyrius awoke to Igneous, Ghizard, and Sivlerizza. Cyrius was tied in chains and couldn't move. They kept him there, but eventually Cyrius found a way to escape. Cyrius then attacked Ghizard, hurting him very badly. He then escaped. Cyrius tried contacting members of the Zarvoth tribe, which all of them stayed with Zaros. No one answered, they were all dead. Cyrius contacted the five allies he had left. The mahjarrat, Cyrius, Zivorius, Malistaire, Wivorissa, Mavus, and Carvandis then stuck together and fled to the desert on Cyrius's ship, The Ram. A ship of Bandosian privateers raided The Ram as it was about to dock at a desert port. They caused the ship to sink, killing Carvandis's wife, Wivoirissa. The five mahjarrat then killed all of the privateers in a fit of rage. Cyrius, Zivorius, Malistaire, Mavus, and Carvandis set up a small camp in the desert. Quickly though, the camp was later raided by a group of icyene that strayed into the desert, one of the powerfull icyenes struck down and killed Malistaire and the four remaining mahjarrat fled. Cyrius, Zivorius, Mavus, and Carvandis at this point decided to wait out the god wars, disguised as many desert humans. Mavus came with news of a god called Guthix who came out of the ground and banished the gods, the four mahjarrat were releived. Wushanko Islands (4th Age) The four mahjarrat went their seporate ways, Carvandis decided to take the identity of a human in the desert still, Mavus disguised himself as a Fremennik human, Zivorius headed to Morytania where he took the identity of a werewolf man, and Cyrius took a ship to these Wushanko Islands he had heard about. Cyrius disguised himself as one of the locals, going by the name Kurai Fantomu. Kurai started as 25 years old but would over time live to be 88. Kurai searched everywhere for a place to live when he found a peaceful town. He moved in there and learned of someone named Sensei Chie. Kurai if he wanted to know about this place decided he should speak to this Sensei Chie. Sensei Chie was very old for a human, at 110. Kurai became Sensei Chie's apprentice and he was taught the ways of the Wushanko combat. When Kurai was 33, he had already mastered it, which is no suprise because he's actually the mahjarrat, Cyrius. Kurai eventually met a woman by the name of Emiko Josei. Emiko was very kind and beutiful, Cyrius did not wish to fall in love with a human, but he did anyway. Two years later, the two were married, Emiko had no idea of Kurai's real identity. Six years later, rhey had one child, a boy, who they named Hisoka. Right away Emiko noticed Hisoka was not human, atleast fully. He had strange markings on his head and his skin was a metallic texture. Kurai revealed that he was actually Cyrius to Emiko. Cyrius expected Emiko to scream and leave him but she just embraced him, saying she still loved him. Cyrius was glad that his wife still loved him for what he was but he had to keep himself secret in public, Emiko respected this. Just days after revealing himself, he got a message from Sensei Chie. 41 year old Kurai went to see his former master who was dying at 126. Kurai decided since Sensei Chie was dying, it was okay to reveal himself. All Sensei Chie did was smile, his last words saying "I know, I always knew." Cyrius was baffled by this, then Sensei Chie died. Cyrius turned back into Kurai and buried his former master. Seven years later, Kurai was sent a vision from what he beleived to be the spirit of Sensei Chie that an evil was coming, an evil that bore a four pointed star. Kurai at 48 years old said he must go to his wife, Emiko. She understood, she always did. The two shared a passionate kiss and then Kurai was on his way to train. Kurai spent 30 years training, and he eventually became Sensei Fantomu at 78 years old. Sensei Fantomu returned to his town, and met again with his wife and son. He then waited for the evil to come. Exactly 10 years later, the evil had come. Saradominest missionaries came to the island when they had heard about the Wushanko to convert it's people. The people regected this and the Saradominests attacked them. Sensei Fantomu was 88 years old, but from all his training and keeping himself in good shape, was still suprisingly able to fight, and fight well. The Saradominests were led by Sir Dars, a 36 year old m an with way too much pride. Sensei Fantomu and Sir Dars quickly became enemies. Sir Dars had found out that Sensei Fantomu was actually the mahjarrat, Cyrius and wanted to prove it. Sensei Fantomu returned home from the war to find his wife and son both killed, and a note reading. "I know what you are, come and get me. - Sir Dars" Cyrius was enraged, and in full mahjarrat form attacked Sir Dars. The island natives and the Saradominests witnessed that their Sensei Fantomu was actually the mahjarrat, Cyrius. Cyrius had killed Sir Dars and had scared the Saradominests off, afraid of what the locals he had come to care for would think, Cyrius fled. Little did they know the locals celebrated him as a hero. Cyrius's hatred for Saradomin began to grow even more. Sensei Fantomu headed towards the desert to meet with Ali the Curious, or Carvandis the mahjarrat. Shortly after arriving, Sensei Fantomu felt strange inside his new home. He realised that he was dying from a disease he had caught on board the ship. He began to have black energy come off him, and his eyes turn red. Then in a flash of light, he changed from 88 year old Sensei Fantomu to 30 year old Ali the Odd. Desert Days (4th Age) Coming soon (can only write so much) Awoken (5th Age - 6th Age) Coming soon (can only write so much) The Godless (6th Age) Coming soon (can only write so much) Appearance Facial Cyrius has a light, metallic grey skin tone. He has slightly darker face markings. Cyrius has blood red eyes that are really emphasized from his colorless face. His face is almost perfectly symmetrical but he has a scar by his right eye. Bodily Cyrius stands at 8'5", he is quite tall for a mahjarrat, roughly Lucien's height but he isn't as bulky as Lucien. He weighs (unknown, still figuring it out). He's got some muscle on him but he isn't ripped completely. (unfinished here) Personality Cyrius is in a nutshell, strange. He's very paranoid, given he has 9 locks with diferent keys on his tower door. Cyrius, while intelegant, can at times run into things without thinking. Cyrius spends most of his time in his tower, researching. Cyrius does not like building personal relationships because of what has happend to those he did hold dear. Cyrius can, when he is angry enough, become Lairamal (Lairamal found in abilities). Abilities Coming soon (can only write so much) Gallery Cyrius.png|Cyrius in his full attire. CyriusInThought.png|"Hrrmm.." CyriusSketch.png|Drawing of Cyrius by Jack The Mad CyriusTowerLocation.png|The location of Cyrius's tower. Trivia *Cyrius is in some ways based off The Doctor, one example being his love for fezzes. *Cyrius hates garlic more than any other food. *Cyrius is demisexual. Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Male Category:Godless Category:The Godless Faction Category:Dark Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Necromancers Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Incomplete Articles